


Against The Wall

by yamyamie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealous!Johnny, Little Plot Much Porn, M/M, over stimulating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamyamie/pseuds/yamyamie
Summary: "My kitten," Johnny snapped, catching the others' attention.Jaehyun looked up at him immediately, still panting slightly as he watched Johnny squeeze the lube into his hand's palm."Look how fucking desperate you are.. bringing another man into our home so that I would fuck you senseless? Tugging on your dick in an attempt to come again."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	Against The Wall

If you looked up 'jealous boyfriend' in the dictionary, you would find a picture of Johnny Seo, his weight, his height, his birthday, everything.

Johnny Seo was the exact definition of a jealous boyfriend, but Jaehyun loved it.

Jaehyun loved how possessive Johnny was; he loved the flare in Johnny's eyes when he was jealous or angry.

But most of all, he loved the way Johnny reminded him who he belonged to.

Johnny would mark his boyfriend up if that's what it took to show people that he was his, he would leave hickey upon hickey, scratches upon scratches, anything to let people know Jaehyun was his.

Jaehyun grew to love the pattern of events that began to happen, a stranger would talk to him in a grocery store, and Johnny would pull him away, and find an abandoned parking lot and fuck Jaehyun so hard he couldn't walk the next day.

Johnny didn't know how much Jaehyun loved it though, he knew Jaehyun enjoyed it, seeing as he never used their safe word, but he didn't realize Jaehyun would go to extreme lengths to make it happen.

Jaehyun had called up his friend that day while Johnny was at work, and asked him for help.

It was a rather odd request, but they had a very strange friendship, so neither of them overthought it.

Johnny had never met this friend, he knew of Taeyong from the younger man’s stories, but he had never actually met him, which would make this plan even better.

His friend Taeyong would arrive soon before Johnny got home for work, and they would be sitting in the living room having a friendly conversation.

Taeyong was going to be extra friendly towards Jaehyun, touching his arm, sitting close, smiling at everything Jaehyun would say.

That would get Johnny more than going, and he'd order Taeyong to leave, and Jaehyun would walk him to the door, and as they hugged goodbye, Taeyong would have his arms around Jaehyun's lower back, starring Johnny in the eyes as he did so.

And maybe for extra measure, he might smirk at him, so that Jaehyun could get everything Johnny had to offer.

Jaehyun was giddy since he woke up that morning; he couldn't wait until 5 PM when Johnny arrived home to see him with his friend on the couch.

He was hard practically all morning thinking about it, and it had gotten so bad that he had to jerk off before Taeyong arrived.

One, having a boner when Taeyong showed up, would be super awkward. Two, it wouldn't look like the innocent scene it was if Johnny came home, and Jaehyun was sitting with Taeyong, with a hard-on in his pants. That would definitely make it seem like Jaehyun was cheating on Johnny, which he didn't want. Johnny had rough actions, but he had a soft heart, and thinking Jaehyun was actually cheating on him would shatter his heart, even if he refused to admit it.

He didn't really object to jerking off, though. It would just help him last longer anyways.

Plus, it gave him an excuse to watch one of his and Johnny's 'home movies.'

He had found it odd when Johnny requested to film them having sex. In fact, he didn't like the idea of it at all in the beginning, but now he was so incredibly grateful for it.

Nothing got Jaehyun off harder than those videos, besides Johnny, of course, so he was ecstatic that he had agreed to do them.

Something about watching Johnny pound him into the mattress drove him crazy, something about Johnny's facial expressions, or the almost always present smirk on his lips.

Johnny tended to look into the camera too, his smirk tugging higher whenever he did that, then he would let his head fall back as he continued to roll his hips against Jaehyun roughly.

Johnny loved having sex from behind, so most of the time, Jaehyun missed those lovely facial expressions he made, and these videos made up for that.

Plus, watching your sex videos was terrific because you could remember how you felt at that moment, and watching it happen over again resurfaced those feelings.

That's what Jaehyun loved. He could almost convince himself that it was really happening again; that's how he got it.

While he was watching those videos, he thought of something new. He thought of videotaping himself, getting off to those videos.

They had never done that before, and he figured it would be a pleasant surprise for Johnny.

He pulled out their camera and immediately turned it on, the lens facing the computer screen playing the video.

"Look at us, Hyung," He whispered, sliding his free hand down to palm himself through his boxers. "So fucking hot."

Jaehyun keened softly in his throat as he gripped himself through the fabric, and he angled the camera down, showing his hand around his clothed dick.

"Love it when you're rough with me.." Jaehyun groaned, slipping his hand inside his boxers. "Love it when you show me who I belong to."

Jaehyun stroked himself slowly under his boxers and let out quiet moans as he watched him and his boyfriend have sex on the screen.

He wanted to tease Johnny a little bit. He could imagine Johnny watching the screen with wide eyes when he found the video, silently begging Jaehyun to show more.

He eventually pulled himself out of the boxers, though, making sure the camera got everything, and ran his index finger over the slit, digging in softly as pre-cum began to form.

"Fuck," Jaehyun moaned, switching his index finger for his thumb and spreading the pre-cum around the tip. "You make me so hard, Johnny."

Jaehyun moaned softly as he began stroking himself with a lazy pace, restraining from going all out, just to give his boyfriend a show.

"You're at work right now.." Jaehyun spoke softly. "But I wish you were here—" his sentence cut off with a quiet whimper. "So, you could make me feel good."

"You make me feel so good." He breathed out, his head falling back as he picked up the pace.

He had the audio of the video playing on the speakers, so the sound of them having sex filled the room, fuelling Jaehyun's motions.

After several moments Jaehyun placed the camera on their desk, the device capturing his facial expressions.

Jaehyun stared into the camera, his eyes blown with lust, his rushed hand movements barely visible to the camera.

"I'm your dirty little slut." Jaehyun choked out, the fire in his stomach growing. "Look at me— getting off to videos of us; dirty, dirty, dirty—,"

Jaehyun let out a high pitched moan, and his head fell back, his adam's apple bobbing back and forth as he swallowed hard, his release rapidly approaching.

"Oh, Hyung," He moaned loudly. "Feels so fucking good, ugh—,"

"I'm gonna come," Jaehyun whined, his hips bucking forward into his hand. "Oh, fuck, Johnny Hyung, I—,"

Jaehyun gasped loudly as he tipped over the edge, the camera catching bits of his come splattering against his stomach, the rest hidden on his hand.

Jaehyun could almost hear Johnny's voice as he watched the video; he could almost hear Johnny demanding him what to do next.

_"Clean yourself up for me, baby, come on, clean yourself up.."_

Jaehyun instantly lifted his hand to his mouth, his tongue coming out flat against his palm, slowly licking up the come before slipping two fingers inside his mouth, sucking softly as he eyed the camera.

Johnny was going to go crazy over that, Jaehyun knew he would.

Jaehyun smiled and blew a kiss to the camera once he was done, and quickly transferred it onto the computer.

Taeyong would be over soon, though, so Jaehyun changed real quick and moved the bottle of lube into the living room table drawer.  
He didn't think Johnny would have the patience to make it to the room, so he wanted to be prepared, so nothing got in their way.

Taeyong arrived at the exact time Jaehyun had requested, and Jaehyun pulled him in for a hug.

After their greeting, they moved into the living room, going over the plan once more.

"You're into some kinky shit," Taeyong laughed, shaking his head at his friend, who just explained why he wanted this to happen.

"Don't you kink shame me, Hyung," Jaehyun shot back, a playful smirk against his lips. "Johnny is hot as fuck when he's jealous."

"So, he just gets rough when he's jealous?" Taeyong questioned. "Like every time?"

"Pretty much," Jaehyun nodded. "It almost always leads to rough, forceful sex."

"Is that healthy?" Taeyong pushed, his friendly concern slipping through. "Like isn't that borderline abusive? If he constantly gets jealous and then takes it out on you?"

"No, of course not!" Jaehyun exclaimed, shocked that his friend had even considered it to be abusive. "I fucking love it, Tae Hyung, and it's not like he's never not stopped once I asked him to. If I ask him to stop, he stops. He'll go take out his jealousy in a different way, I just never really say no."

"Oh," Taeyong sighed, looking relieved.

"That's good then. I was just worried that he would become so used to it that he wouldn't stop if you wanted him to. You know he seems to be one to like power, and people can go kinda crazy with that sometimes."

"Thank you for your concern, Hyung," Jaehyun smiled. "But you don't have to worry, he's never gone too far, and he always takes care of me afterward."

"Okay," Taeyong nodded. "That's good to hear; I was just worried."

"You're cute when you worry." Jaehyun giggled, pinching his friend's cheek.

"Fuck off," Taeyong laughed, shoving Jaehyun's arm away.

Then they heard a car door shut, and they knew Johnny was home.

"Quick—," Jaehyun rushed, scooting closer to Taeyong, so their legs were touching. "Remember the plan?"

Taeyong nodded quickly, and soon you could hear Johnny's key in the front door.

Jaehyun laughed loudly as he heard the door open, catching Johnny's attention immediately.

"You're so funny!" Jaehyun giggled, slapping Taeyong's arm as Johnny walked into the living room.

"Jaehyun," Johnny snapped, clutching his keys in his fist.

"Just a second, babe," Jaehyun practically ignored him, still looking at Taeyong. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying.." Taeyong smiled, also ignoring Johnny. "You have the _most_ beautiful eyes."

Taeyong was feeling adventurous, so he placed his hand on Jaehyun's thigh— not high enough to be inappropriate, but contact that Johnny hated all the same.

Jaehyun giggled shyly and turned to face Johnny, finally giving his boyfriend the attention he demanded.

"Yeah?"

"Who is this?" Johnny spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes staring daggers into Taeyong.

Taeyong only smiled in response, knowing exactly where this was leading.

"This is my friend," Jaehyun smiled, glancing at Taeyong before looking back to Johnny.

"I think it's time for your friend to leave," Johnny practically growled, sending shivers down Jaehyun's spine.

Jaehyun glanced back at Taeyong, telling each other with their eyes that it was time for the next part of their plan, saying goodbye.

Taeyong stood up first, reaching his hand out to help Jaehyun up, causing Johnny to grow even more furious as Jaehyun accepted his help.

Johnny followed them to the door; his arms crossed firmly against his chest.

Jaehyun had his back to Johnny as he hugged Taeyong goodbye, and Taeyong made sure to wrap his arms around Jaehyun's lower back, smirking at Johnny as his hands lingered on Jaehyun's hips as they pulled away.

"Thank you," Jaehyun whispered before they were too far apart.

"Have fun, be careful," Taeyong replied just as quietly, so Johnny couldn't hear.

Johnny couldn't fucking believe what was happening. He didn't know of the plan, of course, all he knew was this guy was too flirty with Jaehyun, and that he definitely wanted more than a friendship with him.

He was obviously wrong about the fact, considering Taeyong had been Jaehyun's best friend since middle school, but again, Johnny didn't know that at the time.

Jaehyun's heart pounded in his chest as Taeyong walked through the door, knowing the second that door was closed, Johnny would be on him.

Jaehyun wasn't wrong. The second he closed the door and turned to face Johnny, Johnny was pinning him against it, his face red with anger.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled, his hands coming down to hold Jaehyun's hips possessively.

"M-my friend—," Jaehyun stuttered out, trying to act like he wasn't expecting this.

"Looked like more than a friend," Johnny spoke, his fingernails digging into Jaehyun's hips. "He wanted you. Who do you belong to, baby?"

"You," Jaehyun spoke without hesitation, resisting the urge to kiss his angry boyfriend.

"It seems like you're forgetting that," Johnny growled, grabbing onto Jaehyun's T-shirt and tugging him towards their room. "Looks like I'll have to remind you."

"No." Jaehyun pulled away from his grip, now standing in the middle of the living room.

"No?" Johnny questioned with his eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

Johnny didn't stop when Jaehyun said no because he knew he didn't mean 'no, stop,' it was part of their thing, Jaehyun would resist, and Johnny would be forceful.

That's why they had a safe word, and since Jaehyun didn't use it, Johnny didn't stop.

"Who do you think you are?" Johnny snarled, stocking towards Jaehyun as he backed up against the living room wall. "You don't say no to me."

Jaehyun resisted the urge to moan as Johnny pressed him up against the wall, their hips pressed firmly against each other.

Jaehyun was getting hard, and Johnny could feel it, and it only angered him more.

"Did he fucking do that to you?" Johnny pressed his hips more roughly against Jaehyun's. "Did you want to fuck him?"

Jaehyun shook his head weakly, not trusting his voice.

"He wanted to fuck you." Johnny continued. "Now fucking answer me, did you want to fuck him?"

"No." Jaehyun croaked, his hips twitching forward on their own will. "I'm yours."

"Damn straight, you are," Johnny growled, his hand coming up against Jaehyun's throat, pushing his head back against the wall.

Jaehyun couldn't stop the moan that spilled from his lips as Johnny tightened his fingers around his throat.

They held eye contact then, not moving, just staring into each other's eyes, silently agreeing to what was about to happen.

Johnny was checking for any actual signs of distress from Jaehyun, and Jaehyun was giving Johnny the best 'fuck me' eyes he could.

"What's the safeword?" Johnny couldn't help but ask, just to make sure Jaehyun knew it.

"Romeo," Jaehyun choked out, finding it difficult to speak with Johnny's fingers around his throat.

Johnny nodded before crashing his lips against Jaehyun's, his hand leaving Jaehyuns throat to undo his pants quickly.

"You need a reminder of who the fuck you belong to. Now get on your knees, you filthy slut."

Jaehyun didn't even have a chance to comply before Johnny had roughly shoved him down to his knees, his face pressing against Johnny's crotch as he fought to balance himself.

Johnny held Jaehyun's head in place, though, not caring about the uncomfortable angle it was to Jaehyun.

"You feel that?" He growled, pressing his hips forward against Jaehyun's face. "That's the only fucking dick you touch, that's the only fucking dick you get off to, got it?"

Jaehyun only responded by nipping at Johnny through his undone work pants and rubbing his cheek against the rough fabric.

"Fucking slut," Johnny tutted, pulling Jaehyun's head away long enough to pull his pants down around his thighs. "Gonna fuck your mouth raw, teach you a fucking lesson."

Jaehyun moaned and quickly wrapped his hand around Johnny, pumping him slowly while he gazed up at him.

"That's it," Johnny praised, his hand coming down to brush the side of Jaehyun's head. "Now, head against the wall."

Jaehyun complied instantly, scooting back against the wall and resting his head against it.

"Good boy," Johnny cooed, stepping forward as he stroked himself, lining his erection up with Jaehyun's lips, tracing the soft skin slowly with the tip.

Jaehyun opened his mouth slightly, his tongue coming out to tease the tip, his eyes never leaving Johnny's.

"Open," Johnny ordered, having enough of the teasing.

Jaehyun dropped his mouth instantly, taking it all at once as Johnny pushed in.

"You bring another man into my house," Johnny shook his head, slowly pushing in and out of Jaehyun's mouth. "Let him sit on my couch; let him touch my boyfriend."

Jaehyun whimpered around Johnny as his pace picked up, his fingers curling around Jaehyun's hair, pulling the younger boy against him.

"He wanted you," Johnny growled, thrusting deep into Jaehyun's throat. "I'm gonna have to mark you up, show him who you belong to.."

Jaehyun moaned around him, begging for more, wanting to be used, wanting to be hurt.

"Fuck," Johnny moaned, the vibrations racking through his body. "So fucking good."

This continued for several moments, Johnny abusing Jaehyun's mouth in the perfect way possible, while Jaehyun's head banged against the wall.

Jaehyun wanted to touch himself, but he knew that wasn't allowed, so instead, he touched Johnny.

His hands slipped behind Johnny, gripping Johnny's ass roughly, digging his fingernails into the soft skin.

Johnny moaned in response, pulling Jaehyun's hair harshly, straining his neck, so he was forced to look up at Johnny.

"That's it," Johnny groaned, locking eyes with his teary-eyed boyfriend.

Jaehyun was drooling profusely around Johnny as the older man continuously hit his gag reflex, and the way it was dribbling down his chin was obscene.

They both loved it though, Jaehyun loved the feeling of being used, and Johnny loved it well because it felt fucking good.

"You're mine," Johnny spoke roughly, thrusting in hard one last time before pulling Jaehyun off him.

"Yours," Jaehyun sputtered, falling to the ground as he gasped in the much-needed air.

Johnny let Jaehyun breathe for a few moments before roughly tangling his fingers in Jaehyun's hair and hauling him to his feet.

Jaehyun whimpered quietly as Johnny tugged on his hair, and again when he shoved him against the wall.

He would get a bruise on his back from that, but he loved it, he loved the marks Johnny left on him.

"Mine," Johnny repeated as he grabbed Jaehyun's crotch through his jeans, his grip unbearably tight.

Jaehyun whined and squirmed under Johnny's touch, his hands coming out to claw at Johnny's shirt desperately.

"M-More—" Jaehyun stuttered out as Johnny latched his mouth onto Jaehyun's neck, sucking as his life depended on it. "Please—,"

Johnny pulled away momentarily to remove his shirt, and Jaehyun was quick to follow, tossing his shirt on the floor along with Johnny's.

Johnny smirked once he caught sight of Jaehyun's bare chest, the marks he's made before still slightly visible, the white lines around his hips from where Johnny scratched too hard.

Johnny was practically naked now, his only clothing being his pants and boxers, which were still around his thighs.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, his lower half was still completely clothed, much to Jaehyun's dismay, so he quickly began removing the clothing, letting Johnny watch with hungry eyes.

Johnny absentmindedly kicked off his jeans while he watched Jaehyun, and the second Jaehyun's jeans were off his body, Johnny had him turned around and pressed up against the wall.

Johnny grinded roughly against Jaehyun's ass, one hand gripping his cheek harshly, his mouth just over Jaehyun's ear, breathing heavily against it.

"Mine."

Jaehyun moaned quietly and pushed back against Johnny, resulting in Johnny removing his hand, only to bring it back down against the skin with extreme force, causing Jaehyun's body to jerk forward, and a whine leaves his lips.

"Why did you bring that man into my house, Jaehyunie?" Johnny questioned softly, his hand massaging over the red mark it had just left.

"H-He's my friend—," Jaehyun stuttered out, flinching when he expected Johnny to spank him again.

Johnny didn't, though, but not out of his heart's kindness, no, he knew Jaehyun would be expecting it, and he wanted to catch him off guard, so he waited until Jaehyun relaxed then brought his hand back down.

"Fuck!" Jaehyun hissed, his body jerking forward once again, his dick twitching against his stomach.

"Friends don't act like that," Johnny growled, digging his fingernails into the reddening skin.

"G-Good friend?" Jaehyun tried, gasping as Johnny's hand collided with his ass again. "Fuck—."

Jaehyun was basically shaking now, his legs wobbly as he tried to hold himself up.

To Johnny's liking, Jaehyun's ass was turning bright red, and he noticed his legs shaking.

"Please—," Jaehyun whimpered, spreading his legs slightly. "Please."

Johnny tangled his fingers in Jaehyun's hair and pulled his head back roughly, instantly shoving two fingers into his mouth.

"Suck," he ordered, pushing them in as far as they could go.

Jaehyun obeyed instantly, swirling his tongue and coating the fingers in saliva.

Johnny didn't usually prep, at least not at times like these, so Jaehyun was a little confused.

But he didn't object to Johnny fingering him, so he didn't complain.

Not that complaining would have helped anything; that would have only resulted in more pain. -Not that Jaehyun would mind, of course.-

Johnny pushed in his fingers all at once, feeling Jaehyun's muscles desperately try to adjust to it.

They had done this so often, and it amazed Johnny at how tight Jaehyun still was; Jaehyun was so perfect.

Jaehyun gasped as the pain shot through his body, but he quickly pushed down, taking even more of Johnny's fingers, if that were possible.

"Fucking slut."

"L-Lube is in the table—," Jaehyun muttered, and Johnny paused his motions and glanced over at the table.

Johnny never thought Jaehyun would truly cheat on him, not willingly at least, but why had Jaehyun put the lube there if he wasn't planning on using it?

Johnny thought he must of put it in there for that other guy. He had to of.

"Why is it there?" Johnny growled, thrusting his fingers in so deep that his knuckles began stretching Jaehyun too.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jaehyun hissed, attempting to pull away from Johnny. "I-It's for you—,"

"Are you sure it's not for your little boyfriend? The one you were going to fuck while I was at work?"

Johnny continued to press into Jaehyun, pushing in as far as he could go, causing the other to whimper loudly.

"H-Hyung—, I did it on purpose; I knew you'd get jealous and fuck me— I wanted to be ready."

"I'm not jealous," Johnny growled, pulling out just slightly. "You planned this?"

"Guilty," Jaehyun chuckled weakly, his head resting against the wall.

"You bitch," Johnny shook his head, starting up a slow pace with his fingers. "We're gonna have some fun... okay, kitten?"

Jaehyun practically moaned at the nickname, "o-okay—," he then nodded against the wall, gasping softly as Johnny brushed against his prostate. "Shit."

"Right there, baby?" Johnny cooed softly, pressing against it harder. "Like it right there?"

Johnny was oddly gentle, and his words weren't the usual either.

He was up to something, obviously, but Jaehyun couldn't figure out what it was, so instead, he simply allowed himself to enjoy it.

"Yes," Jaehyun moaned softly as Johnny began rubbing the spot slowly, causing the fire in Jaehyun's belly to ignite.

"Just like that," Johnny whispered, his fingers moving faster, his lips kissing softly against the back of Jaehyun's neck.

Johnny was too gentle though, Jaehyun wanted him to be rough, Jaehyun wanted to feel it for a week.

"Harder, please—," Jaehyun whined, pushing back against Johnny's fingers.

Johnny only responded by silencing him and slipping his other hand to the front of Jaehyun, pumping him slowly.

Jaehyun was getting closer and closer, but he was nowhere near the point of release yet. He wanted Johnny to fuck him, Jaehyun wanted his boyfriend to hit him, he didn't want Johnny to be gentle.

"How you feeling, baby?" Johnny spoke softly, his lips still against Jaehyun's neck. "You getting close?"

"I want you to fuck me," Jaehyun stated bluntly, twisting his neck to gaze back at Johnny. "Please?"

Johnny just shook his head and increased his motions, causing the fire in Jaehyun's belly to grow.

"J-Johnny—," Jaehyun panted as he began to sweat. "What are you doing, I wanna— you're gonna make me come, I want you to fuck me, please—,"

Johnny bit down against the side of Jaehyun's neck, causing the other boy to moan loudly and buck his hips into Johnny's hand.

Johnny's motions rapidly increased, his fingers continually hit Jaehyun's prostate, while his other hand pumped him quickly and rough.

"Johnny, Hyung, please—" Jaehyun squeaked, his once far away from release rapidly approaching. "Y-You gotta stop- I'm gonna come- oh fuck Gee, stop!"

Jaehyun was panting heavily now, his body moving on its own accord, and since he didn't say the safe word, Johnny didn't stop.

Johnny just somehow increased his motions, his hands moving so fast that his arms were cramping up.

"Johnny!" Jaehyun practically screamed, throwing his head back. "Fuck!"

Jaehyun's body was moving quickly with Johnny's, and he couldn't will it to stop. He was too close to be able to control himself.

"Johnny—, Johnny, Johnny," Jaehyun chanted out, seconds away from his release. "Johnny, Hyung—, fuck!"

Jaehyun gasped loudly as he spilled all over Johnny's hand and their living room wall, and fell back against Johnny.

Jaehyun was really fucking confused, because not only did Johnny get him off first, but didn't even fuck him.

Jaehyun really didn't know what to expect; that is until Johnny spun him around and crashed their lips together.

Jaehyun gasped as Johnny grinded against him. Johnny pulled Jaehyun's leg up around his waist and roughly grounded his hard-on against Jaehyun's soft dick.

"H-Hyung, what are you doing?" Jaehyun gasped as Johnny began kissing at his neck again.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Johnny growled, his hands slipping behind Jaehyun to grasp his ass.

"I—, What, N-no, I'm not, I'm not hard—,"

"You better get hard then."

Johnny knew Jaehyun had a high sex drive, granted he didn't know Jaehyun jerked off earlier, but he still did not doubt that Jaehyun would get hard again.

And even if he didn't, he could always use the safe word, and of course, Jonny would stop.

No matter how badly he'd want to keep going.

"I- I can't—," Jaehyun gasped, feeling actual fear for once.

Johnny only growled against his neck and wrapped one hand around Jaehyun, pumping his limp dick slowly.

"This is gonna hurt then."

Jaehyun whined and willed himself to grow hard again, but so far it wasn't working for him.

Now Johnny wasn't cruel, he would continue with the foreplay a little longer, giving Jaehyun more time to regenerate, but he wasn't going to wait forever. Jaehyun felt aroused, which was a good sign, so hopefully, he would be able to get hard sooner.

Plus, Johnny was doing everything that drove him crazy, biting at his neck, sucking on the marks he left, digging his thumb into Jaehyun's slit.

"God," Jaehyun moaned, rocking his hips forward.

Jaehyun's dick twitched in Johnny's hand, and Johnny decided that was enough for him.

He pulled away from Jaehyun quickly and walked over to the table, in search of the lube.

Jaehyun's eyes widened as Johnny pulled away because he knew what was coming, and he quickly began stroking himself, trying desperately to get harder.

Johnny smirked as he watched Jaehyun. He was so desperate, and it drove Johnny crazy.

Johnny also decided to give Jaehyun one more chance to get hard so that he would put on a little 'show.'

"My kitten," Johnny snapped, catching the others' attention.

Jaehyun looked up at him immediately, still panting slightly as he watched Johnny squeeze the lube into his hand's palm.

"Look how fucking desperate you are.. bringing another man into our home so that I would fuck you senseless? Tugging on your dick in an attempt to come again—,"

He moaned softly as he began lubing himself up.

"Such a fucking slut."

Jaehyun groaned, feeling his dick twitch in his hands, and silently pleaded for Johnny to continue.

"My fucking slut," Johnny moaned dramatically for Jaehyun's benefit, letting his head fall back as he stroked himself lazily.

"Fuck me," Jaehyun pleaded, his dick only semi-hard. "I don't fucking care if it hurts— fuck me now."

"My pleasure," Johnny grinned, making his way back to Jaehyun and pinning him against the wall.

Jaehyun wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist instantly, using them to hold himself up while Johnny lined up with him.

It was only a second before Johnny thrust deep into him, Jaehyun's body smashing up against the wall at the forceful action.

Jaehyun fucking screamed, the intense amount of pain and pleasure coursing through his veins, his body shaking around Johnny.

Johnny stilled for a moment. He couldn't tell if the scream Jaehyun had let out was of pleasure or pain, an—±± he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to use the safe word.

Jaehyun only whimpered though, digging his fingernails into Johnny's shoulders as his body fought to adjust to the significant intrusion.

Johnny began his movement though, not soft or gentle, but rough and fast.

"Mine," Johnny growled, pounding into Jaehyun with as much force as possible. "My fucking slut."

"Yours, yours only," Jaehyun whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut as the pain rippled through his body.

He was getting harder by the second, and once Johnny found his prostate, which didn't take long at all, Jaehyun was screaming in pleasure.

It still hurt like hell, but it felt good as hell too, and those two mixed perfectly for Jaehyun.

"C-Choke me—," Jaehyun begged, lifting his chin to reveal his neck to Johnny.

Johnny didn't need to be told twice, and within seconds his fingers were curling around Jaehyun's throat, squeezing tightly.

Jaehyun got the buzz off of it instantly, and soon he was fully hard again.

His eyes fluttered shut, and his head fell back as Johnny continued pounding into him, his fingers tightening in between each thrust.

"Fucking hell," Johnny groaned, his legs beginning to burn at his rough motions. Johnny couldn't focus on anything other than the extreme pleasure he felt, so his words came out like nonsense.

He dug his fingernails into Jaehyun's neck, causing the younger boy to jerk his body forward and pull his neck up in a plea for Johnny to do more.

Johnny complied instantly, dragging his fingernails across Jaehyun's neck, breaking the soft skin.

"Fuck," Jaehyun cried out, rocking his hips against Johnny's rough movements.

Jaehyun got to see Johnny's face this time. He got to see the little faces he made, or the smirk he had whenever they made eye contact.

It so much better saw it in person, rather than in a video.

Johnny crashed his lips against Jaehyun's after a few eye contact moments and quickly deepened the kiss, allowing Jaehyun to tangle his fingers in Johnny's hair and tug harshly.

The kiss was messy and desperate, full of teeth and saliva, and small vibrations whenever one of them moaned.

Jaehyun tugging on his hair drove Johnny crazy, and he bit down on Jaehyun's bottom lip, causing the other to tremble violently.

Johnny had no idea how he was still going, considering the fantastic blow job Jaehyun had given him earlier; he should have come by now.

But he was holding off for as long as he could, wanting to savor every moment of this, wanting it to last forever.

After their lips separated, Johnny went straight for Jaehyun's neck, his tongue running over the scratches his fingers had just made.

The skin was broken, and it was bleeding lightly, and before Johnny even realized what he was doing, he was biting down against it, breaking the skin, even more, causing it to bleed heavier.

Jaehyun screamed again, this one entirely out of pleasure, and pushed his body down against Johnny, desperate for his release.

Johnny didn't release his teeth; he kept them clamped down on Jaehyun's neck, making Jaehyun squirm even more under him.

"Johnny—," Jaehyun moaned, their bodies still colliding roughly. "I need to come, hurts, please, fuck,"

Johnny only responded by growling against Jaehyun's neck, and slipping his hands behind Jaehyun as he gripped his ass roughly, his fingernails digging into the skin.

"Johnny—, please," Jaehyun begged, claw at Johnny's chest in an attempt to make the other touch him.

Johnny was getting close, and he was going to come first, he always came first.

Jaehyun whined beneath Johnny's hand, his eyes rolling back as he desperately tried to find friction against Johnny's stomach.

Suddenly Johnny released his teeth from Jaehyun's neck instead of pulling away to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

Jaehyun could see the fire in Johnny's eyes, mixing beautifully with the hazel.

"You're fucking mine," He spoke through clenched teeth. "Mine, mine, mine—,"

His whole body tensed up, including his face, and Jaehyun watched hungrily as his boyfriend lost it.

"Mine!" He groaned one last time, coming deep into his boyfriend, his motions slowing before stilling ultimately.

Jaehyun squirmed against him, whining beneath Johnny's hand, begging to be touched.

Johnny didn't waste any time and quickly removed his hand from Jaehyun's mouth, curling his fingers around him and pumping quickly.

It didn't take Jaehyun long to come at all, and within moments he was screaming Johnny's name and spilling all over his stomach.

Johnny slowly pulled out then, letting Jaehyun's feet drop to the floor.

Jaehyun collapsed into Johnny's arms, the exhaustion making his legs give out.

Johnny caught him without any struggle and gently carried him over to the couch.

"Wait here," Johnny whispered, kissing the top of his boyfriend's sweaty head.

He didn't have to tell Jaehyun to stay put because Jaehyun literally couldn't move. He was too exhausted and in pain to even attempt moving.

Johnny walked out of the living room, and Jaehyun could hear him turn on the bath in the bathroom.

Jaehyun smiled to himself, he knew what was going to happen, and he was excited.

Johnny returned soon after and slipped his arms under Jaehyun, lifting him and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom.

Johnny had run Jaehyun a warm bath to help with his aching body.

He placed Jaehyun in the tub gently before climbing in behind him, placing his legs on both sides of Jaehyun so that Jaehyun could rest against his chest.

Jaehyun hummed happily as he relaxed against his boyfriend, leaning his head down to kiss his boyfriends arm as Johnny began massaging his sides softly.

"I'm sorry I'm such a jealous boyfriend.." Johnny muttered, his chin against Jaehyun's head.

"I'm sorry I purposely made you jealous, so you'd fuck me hard against the wall."

Johnny chuckled weakly, his hands trailing over Jaehyun's stomach now.

"Who was that guy, anyway?"

"Remember my friend Taeyong, the one I grew up with?"

"Yeah?" Johnny responded, his eyebrows furrowed. "What about him?"

"You met him today." Jaehyun giggled, causing the water to ripple around them.

"Wow," Johnny sighed. "I feel like a fucking idiot."

"Don't," Jaehyun spoke, turning his neck to face Johnny, wincing quietly as his skin tore around the wound on his neck. "He was in on it, and you reacted exactly how we wanted you to."

"Is that why he fucking smirked at me?" Johnny groaned, his head falling back against the tile wall. "Fuck you guys."

Jaehyun giggled and leaned up as far as he could, placing a soft kiss on the side of Johnny's mouth, continuing to place kisses on the side of his mouth until he stopped pouting.

He finally gave in, though, and kissed Jaehyun deeply, all the love and passion in the world between them.

"I would have fucked you like that anyway," Johnny grumbled, pulling away from the kiss.

"But it was so much better when you were indeed mad."

"Whatever."

"If it makes you feel better... I have a surprise for you," Jaehyun tried, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend.

This caught Johnny's attention immediately, and he gazed down at Jaehyun with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll get it later."

Johnny sighed again but didn't argue the fact, knowing that Jaehyun was a stubborn little bitch, and instead distracted himself by cleaning Jaehyun.

Jaehyun loved it when Johnny washed him, and he loved feeling his hands over every part of his body. He loved the kisses Johnny would place on his head.

He just loved Johnny and everything he did.

It was rather late after their bath, and Jaehyun was still drained, so he climbed into bed, wearing only boxers, so Johnny could see all the marks he had left on him.

Johnny wasn't ready for bed, though, so he stayed awake, and before Jaehyun ended up falling asleep, he told Johnny he should probably get on their computer and see if there was anything new on there.

He meant the video of him jerking off. Of course, he wanted to see Johnny's face when he saw it, but sleep was overcoming him, and before Johnny found it, Jaehyun was asleep.

Johnny found the fucking video, and he watched it about five times before rushing back into their bedroom and climbing into bed with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was asleep peacefully, and he had been for about 2 hours by the time Johnny got around to finding the video.

Johnny had a huge problem now, though, and he wasn't going to let Jaehyun get away with causing it.

"Wake up," Johnny whispered, climbing on top of Jaehyun. "Wake the fuck up, right fucking now."

Jaehyun just groaned in his sleep and tried swatting Johnny away.

"I found your fucking video." Johnny snapped, leaning down to kiss Jaehyun, rolling his hips against him in the process.

"Johnny." Jaehyun groaned, ignoring the hard-on pressed against his crotch. "Sleep."

"No," Johnny whined- actually whined, and shuffled up Jaehyun's body, straddling his chest.

Jaehyun groaned and opened his eyes, gasping quietly as he quite literally came face to face with Johnny's dick.

Granted, it was behind boxers, but it was still hard, and it was right there.

"Fix it."

"No."

"I will slap you in the face with it."

"I fucking dare you," Jaehyun snapped back, not believing a word Johnny had said.

But Johnny fucking did it. He pulled himself out of his boxers before twisting his hips and smacking Jaehyun in the face with his dick.

"Johnny!" Jaehyun laughed, slowly waking up from his slumber. "You bastard."

"I'll do it again."

And he did.

"Johnny, stop oh my god," Jaehyun groaned, trying to dodge it as Johnny twisted his hips again. "Fine, fine, fine," Jaehyun exclaimed. "If I suck you off, will you leave me alone?"

"Fuck yeah," Johnny nodded quickly, pressing his hips towards Jaehyun in a needy manner.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes before propping himself on his elbows, and then well, he sucked Johnny off.

**Author's Note:**

> The first attempt on writing Johnjae, I hope I do the soulmate couple any good here. Please do comment and kudos away, my dudes!!


End file.
